


Hellhounds

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Other, female oc - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellhounds were the first demons created by Lucifer, but his design wasn't the best to ensure their survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhounds

Hellhounds are the purest form of demon. Unlike demons who are mearly the corrupt souls of humans, Lucifer created hellhounds out of the pure hatred and darkness in his heart. They are the blackest, most soulless creatures. He modelled them after God's creation, the wolf. He'd always admired wolves; their strength, beauty, loyalty, and feral nature made wolves a true work of art. But like all of God's creations, they were flawed in his eyes. So, he made them better. He made them to suit his own needs. Lucifer gave his hellhounds the ability to understand speech. He made them larger, stronger, faster. He made them from pure shadow so that they could not be seen by human eyes. This made them the perfect predator to destroy humanity. They would not be conquered so easily.

Lucifer saw no need to create females of their kid. He wanted to be the soul creator of life. Hellhounds were not made to take mates or produce pups. They were made to kill, destroy, and obey Lucifer' every command. Female wolves were smaller. They were faster and often more clever than the males, but they weren't as strong and Lucifer saw no reason for them as he decided how intelligent to make his hounds. Smart enough to track, to hunt, and follow silently, but never smart enough to think before their master.

And so the hellhound was born. Made from darkness and shadow. Made to kill. Only to be created by their one master.

Then, Lucifer was locked away. Hellhounds were killed at the hands of hunters and angels, but no more were born. Hell's new king needed a solution. He needed a way to produce more hounds.

He tried breeding them with regular wolves and found that the hounds had no natural interest in mating, but with a bit of coaxing, particularly from their king, they seemed to evolve before Hell's very eyes. Faster than any demon could blink, the hounds obeyed their new master. He still couldn't create new hounds, couldn't change them biologically, but he gave them a mating instinct. A strong one. One that meant a hound could produce gallons of semen for hours on end. Their penises became longer. The better to impregnate. But there was still a problem.

The female wolves were incompatible. Many died during mating. Their instincts telling them that this was unnatural and to get away, the hounds instincts telling them not to let them. The ones that did survive produced no offspring. Hellhounds continued to die.

So the king tried again. This time he used demons, female demons in their true form. Nothing. Then, female demons inside human female bodies. Nothing.

Then, Crowley heard some interesting news. Demon's blood has a strange effect on humans giving them demonic powers. What could the blood of a hellhound do?

He pitied the poor girl he'd chosen for a test subject. She was young, but prime for breeding. She cried and begged, not understanding anything that happened around her as her brain fed her lies that she was imagining red and black eyes or the massive grizzly bear sized dog standing in front of her. It was the smallest Crowley had at his disposal, the gentlest, the least likely to kill her.

The hound was chained down so he wouldn't kill the demons ordered to extract his blood.

The girl's wrists and ankles were chained to the floor, tightly so she couldn't move. She was trapped on her hands and knees, naked with her legs spread wide.

The first syring of blood was forced down her throat. A gag was stuffed into her mouth so she couldn't spit or puke it back up. The second went directly into her vein.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, the hound became excited. He barked, wagged his tail, and tried desperately to get loose. The head was his cock was red and exposed. The woman was half hellhound now and she was in heat.

Crowely grinned. Perfect. Now he would have his pups.

They let the hound loose and watched him go.

He went to the woman, shoved his nose excitedly between her legs sniffing her heat. He ran his tongue over her sex then yipped happily. Then he ran around to her front and licked her face. She stared up at him and he growled until she lowered her head. He clamped the back of her neck in his jaws and growled once more showing her her place. He was the alpha. She was the bitch. She would be silent and submissive or he would crush her tiny neck in his giant maw. She whimpered and froze. The hound let go and licked her face a few times until she was dripping with spit and smelled heavily of dog and sulfur. She felt like she would suffocate from the smell it was so strong.

Finally, he went back around behind her and climbed up on her back. He was heavy and hot on top of her small body. His paws wrapped around her stomach tightly, claws digging in so, she didn't dare move. His hips rocked in an unpracticed motion until the head of his cock found her dripping cunt, then all at once he slammed inside. His bitch howled in pain. Thinking her defiant, he nipped at her neck until she bared it and went silent asside from a few soft whimpers and whines she couldn't control. The hound seem to like the sounds. He pounded harder each time she whined which caused her to whine some more and a cycle was made. The hound liked her in pain. It excited him. He bit down on her neck just to hear her shriek. He growled and bit down harder as his knot swelled and swelled until it was roughly the size of a grapefruit. Then they were knotted and the hound stopped his relentless fucking. His cock gushed, flooding her cunt with semen until her stomach bulged out. She looked pregnant merely from the amount of cum the hound pumped into her.

It burned everything it touched. Not to an unbearable degree, but it still made her whine, brought tears to her eyes, she would beg him stop if it weren't for the gag in her mouth.

The hound lifted off of her and turned, tying them together. It took an hour for the knot to go down and when it did, the happy hound ran around to lick his mate face clean of tears. A proud new father as there was no way in hell she wasn't pregnant. A part of her knew it and she began to sob. Crowley, however clapped and all of his demons followed suit.

"Well, darling. Looks like we've made a bitch of you after all. You're going to love child birth, or... puppy birth. I wonder if you'll grow teats. Two is hardly enough for a litter. Now don't look like that. You'll make a fine mummy I'm sure."

The hound didn't seem to feel he'd left a great enough claim on the bitch. So, he turned and lifted his leg. Piss sprayed all over the woman's face and in her hair. The gag she wore seemed to absorb much of it and she cried at the taste of it her mouth, pulling more of it on to her tongue each time she swallowed. The hound yipped again.

The king grinned, pleased with his handiwork. "I think he likes you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
